The Truth
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Yuugi, Yami, and Ryou are cats. Jou and Bakura must work together to find the culprit behind it. In order to do that, they must face the truth about what I ain't sayin' read and find out. yaoi, BakuraJou, don't like, don't read. Fluffiness. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

****

The Truth

Disclaimer: I, Rowan, and my yami, Sakura, DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! We both sincerely wish we did, but sadly, until pigs fly and I hate cats (for any who don't know, I love cats!) Mr. Takahashi will be the creator of the absolute best anime ever!

AN: The following chapter is done in Bakura's P.O.V. All that is left to say is that this story contains slight shounen-ai (boyxboy), just little bits of fluff, nothing more, hence the mild rating. Also, if you don't like cats, I warn you, don't read! I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

/ blah /= Ryou to Bakura

// blah //= Bakura to Ryou

' Bakura's thoughts '

By Rowan (and Sakura, I suppose!)

****

Chapter 1

One Big Cat-astrophe!

'Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?' I ask myself despairingly. 'I've been good-well, not exactly _good_- but better than before! I haven't laid a finger on Ryou in months! I swear to Go-no, actually, I don't- but what I say is true! So, why _did_ this _happen?_

Two large brown eyes, so familiar and yet, so different, are asking me the same question. I shake my head and reach out my hand unconsciously to pat his head. Ryou scampers away from me. I sigh. "Ryou, I'm not going to hit you. After all, it's not _your_ fault."

Ryou peers at me, then cautiously walks up to me. I pet him on his soft head, eventually eliciting a purr from him. He bravely gets up on the couch beside me, brushing my arm with his tail. Yes, his tail. Ryou, my hikari, had been turned into a cat.

---*---

I rang the doorbell impatiently. 'Where is the baka pharaoh?' I think, shifting the large cat carrier from one hand to the other. "Hey, Pharaoh, you in there? This is important!" I shout. No answer. Figures, considering it is that stuck up prick I'm going to. The only reason I'm here anyway is because my hikari had asked me to go, and taking into account his current condition, I didn't have the heart to say no. 

/Try the door, it might be unlocked./ Ryou sent to me now.

Although he is a cat, that special yami/hikari bond that allows us to converse still exists.

//Alright, alright, I'll try the door!// I said back to the furry little creature huddled in the extremely heavy cage.

Unfortunately for me the door opened quite easily. //What do I do now?// I asked Ryou the cat.

/Go inside of course!/ he replies short-temperedly. I could swear that Ryou never got angry or annoyed with me before. Maybe this cat thing is making him more like me. I shutter at that idea. I'm not exactly the most complacent person in the world. 

//Okay then.// I answer back. I step quietly into the house. "Pharaoh? You here? It's me, Bakura!"

There was still no reply. I walk further in, to the bottom of the stairs. //Should I go up?// I half ask Ryou, half ask myself.

/Sure, go on up./ he says through the link.

I step cat-like up the stairs. I sent that thought to my hikari. /Hey! I don't appreciate that!/ Ryou returns.

//Sorry Ryou, I thought it was funny.// I apologize. I think Ryou's rubbing off on me.

"Pharaoh?" I call loudly when I reach the top of the stairs. I hear a crash in the bedroom at the end of the hallway. I walk over to the door. Slowly, I open it and find a shocking surprise. "Yami! Yuugi! What the heck is going on?"

-----TBC-----

Eee! Cliffhanger! I hope you like the story so far! I'm enjoying writing it so I'd really like to know that people like it just as much! If you _do_ like it, review and tell me so! If you want me to, I'll continue the story and you'll all find out what Bakura found! So review! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Mr. Takahashi does (lucky duck!) Since I am not Mr. Takahashi, I can't possibly own it. 

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. @ I luv Yugi and Kurt so :P: I think I e-mailed you but this is for everyone who read your review and now thinks this story is R*B. It isn't. I mean, c'mon, how much action can I do when one of them is a _cat_, y'know? Nope, you'll know what pairing I'm doing when you discover the POV of this chapter!

'Thoughts' 

"Talking"

****

Chapter 2

Jounouchi 'Cat'suya 

Jou's POV:

I strolled down the street searching for someone to hang out with. Unfortunately no one was around. I walk by the Game Shop and realize that I have not seen or spoken to Yuugi or Yami for the whole of the summer so far. I walk to the door and go inside. The shop is dark and it's relatively quiet, mainly because the store's closed. It's been closed since Yuugi's Grandpa died at the beginning of summer. I and the others felt really sorry for Yug, and tried to help him, but he wouldn't let us. He brushed Honda, Anzu, and I off when we attempted to comfort him. Well, he's been hiding for too long. It's time he came out of his shell.

I walk into the back of the store and into the store. I see a flash of white go up the stairs, then, a few seconds later, a loud crash, which is quickly followed by someone yelling "Yami! Yuugi! What the hell is going on?" I know that voice, that's Ryou's yami, Bakura. I also know that he never calls Yami by his name and hardly ever acknowledges Yuugi, so to hear him shout both startles me. What is he doing here anyway? I run up the stairs to find Bakura standing in Yuugi's doorway, a large box with holes in it clenched in his hand.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?" I ask him. He turns around to face me and I see he has a cat in that box. "Say, when'd ya get the cat?" I say.

Bakura snarls at me. "That's no cat, that's Ryou!"

"Wha? What do ya mean that's Ryou? Last I recall Ryou was human!"

"Well he was until an hour ago. One moment he was human, then Poof! He was a cat!"

"What did you do?" I ask suspiciously. I mean, I figured it was magic of some kind and the only magic wielders I know of are the yamis of Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik.

"I didn't do anything! I mean, no matter how cute Ryou is as a cat-" Bakura ranted, then stopped as the realization of what he just said hit us both.

"Oh my god! Did you just say _cute?_ Hahaha!" I say, not even trying to hide my mirth.

I definitely hit the yami's wrong buttons because Bakura suddenly lunged at me, grabbing my collar and throwing me against the wall, hissing, "If you _ever_ tell _anyone_ that I said that you'll regret the day you were born, understand?" I quickly nod my head. 

"It's safe with me," I reply. "But what about Yami and Yuugi?" I inquire, remembering that we _are_ in their house, in front of their room no less.

Bakura lets go of my shirt and steps back. "Oh, they won't tell," he says mysteriously.

"Why not? What did you do to them?" I growl.

"Nothing! Somebody beat me to it! Apparently the same person who got to my hikari."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bakura pushes me towards their room. "See? Yami and Yuugi are cats as well."

-----TBC-----

So, um, how is it? Tell me in a review please!

Oh, and what are your thoughts on a Jou* Bakura pairing? Because that's what this story is going to be. Just thought you ought to know!


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! 

****

Warning: Slight shounen-ai fluff in later chapters. That's about it.

AN: Some of you don't like the idea of Bakura*Jou, but this is my story, so I can write about that if I want to! I'd like to thank Charcoal Cat for her support for that pairing. And the answer to the appearance of the cats will be answered in this chapter. This chapter is in Bakura's POV.

'Thoughts' 

"Talking"

****

Chapter 2

Jou's 'Cat'alyst (for any who don't know, catalyst is a synonym of vehicle)

Bakura's POV

I felt like hitting myself over the head for being such a baka. I mean how much stupider can I get than saying 'cute'?! I can't believe I actually said that! I can't believe I'm still agonizing over it! 

I mean, that had happened over three hours ago. And after Jou saw Yuugi and Yami as cats, I think it kinda left his thoughts, but still, when he remembers, I'm in for a load of teasing (or blackmail. I just hope he doesn't have a tape recorder.)

Still, I did manage to scare him with my death threat, so he might not do either. But then, there _is_ Ryou and the Pharaoh and his feline hikari to worry about. Actually, the Pharaoh and Yuugi might not tell, considering that I will make it very difficult for them to return to human form if they do.

Not that I know _how_ they became that way. If I did, Ryou wouldn't be a shorthaired albino kitty at the moment. Wait, did I just think _kitty? _Great, first 'cute', now 'kitty', what next?

Well, at least it was in my head and not out loud, not like that would stop Ryou from hearing.

Speaking of Ryou, I can feel him in his soul room at the moment. I think I'll go visit him.

I withdraw into our minds, then walk up to the beautifully carved portal that is the door to Ryou's mind. I turn the gold-tinted handle and enter the room. 

I love it in Ryou's soul room. It has a warm, peaceful air to it, very much like Ryou himself. I look around searchingly, trying to find a trace of my hikari. Ah, there he is, just up ahead. 

"Ryou?"

He looks up at me, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness. "Hello Bakura!" he says cheerfully to me.

"You sound happy. Why? You're a cat."

Ryou shrugs his shoulders. "I know, I'm just happy to see you is all." He smiles winningly at me.

Who could resist that smile? I certainly can't. "I'm happy to see you too hikari." I grin back at him.

Confused? You shouldn't be. Alright, I admit, when I first knew Ryou, I hadn't been exactly nice to him. I never beat him, like I'm sure the Pharaoh and his posse suspect, but I did hit him on occasion. But I got over that stage of coldness when I really got to know my gentler half. I even, for a time, developed a little crush on him, but I got over that as well. That had been a really awkward period for the both of us. Now, though, we're just really good friends. I'd say we were best friends, but I wouldn't want to presume that Ryou feels that close to me. 

Well anyway, back to Ryou's soul room. Ryou was chatting about something and I managed to catch his last words. "…Anyway, I just dropped by to see you, but I should return to my body soon and speak with Yami and Yuugi. Maybe they'll be able to tell us what's going on."

I blinked at Ryou. "How are you going to talk to them though? You can't speak cat, can you?" But just as that question left my lips, I remembered something. A few months ago I remembered that Ryou had been reading some guide to how to speak cat. I hadn't understood why he would have wanted to learn that, but Yami, Yuugi, Honda, and Anzu had been reading that novel as well, so I figured that it was the latest fad or something. Guess it came in handy, for the Pharaoh and our hikaris anyway.

"Well, speak to you later Bakura," Ryou said, and was just about to leave when I remembered something and quickly grabbed his arm. 

"Ryou," I said in earnest, "promise me you won't tell anybody about what I said earlier."

Ryou looked at me in slight confusion, then realization dawned on him. "You mean, about me being cute as a cat?"

"Yes, that."

"Alright, I promise. Damn, that woulda made great blackmail!"

I looked shocked at my light. 'Why would he want to blackmail me?'

Ryou chuckled at my shocked look. "I'm just joking with you Bakura! I've got plenty of good blackmail already! Yami and Yuugi can have the 'cute' one."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "_What _other blackmail do you have?"

"Well, the fact that you sleep with your stuffed camel toy at night, that you have the bathroom light on at night, your fear of spiders (I have pictures to prove that one!), um…"

"Ack! You're not really going to use Caramel against me, are you?" I asked anxiously. He better not tell them about my camel!

"Hahaha! Oh Bakura, I'm just kidding you! I won't tell anyone about Caramel. And I'll make Yami and Yuugi promise that they won't tell about earlier as well." 

"Arigatou Ryou," I breathed with a sigh of relief. Ryou then left the soul room. I lingered a moment longer, checking to make sure everything was in order. Ryou has suddenly developed a dangerous sense of humor. I think it might have something to do with the cat thing.

---*---

"Jou, we're out of food here." I inform the lazy blonde pigging out on the couch. Ryou just informed me that Jou and I would have to feed the three cats, as they are incapable of doing so. So I checked the kitchen pantry, but there was nothing fit for the felines to consume. 

"Oh, really? Guess we'll have to go shopping."

"We?" 

"Well, yeah. You can communicate with Ryou, he can communicate with Yami and Yuugi, so you'll know what we have to get for them to eat."

"Oh," I say simply. I mean, he makes sense. But… "How are we going to get there?"

"I can drive. I'll just go over to my house and get my car, then pick you up in front of the store, 'k?"

"Umm, okay." I heard snickering in my mind. //Ryou?//

/Oh, Bakura, we all pity you. Good luck./

//We? Good luck? What're you talking about?//

/Well, you're going to be traveling with Jou, so you're going to need luck , and lots of it too./

//Thanks a lot hikari. I'm sure I'll survive. Honestly, how bad could he drive?//

---*---

I wish I hadn't asked that question. Jou was the worst driver in the whole of Japan. "JOU! HOW FAST ARE YOU DRIVING?!" I screamed.

"Umm…about 100 mph. Why?"

"YOU PRACTICALLY GOT US KILLED BACK THERE!"

"Oh, you mean that oak tree? Don't be silly, I wasn't going to crash. I have everything under contro-"

"JOU, WATCH OUT! THERE'S A TRUCK RIGHT IN FRONT OF-" SCREEEECH!

I took deep breaths, trying to forget about how we were so close to dying. I just gripped my seat tightly and kept my eyes shut for the remainder of the ride.

Finally, we arrived at the supermarket and I hobbled weakly out of the car. "I'M DRIVING ON THE WAY BACK!" I screamed at the calm blonde.

"If you're sure…"

"Yes! If I ever get driven anywhere by you again I'll die of fright!"

Jou just shrugged nonchalantly at me, which really angered me. "Grrr, c'mon, we've gotta go shopping," I said, grabbing his shirt and dragging him into the store, seizing a shopping cart as I went in.

I made a beeline to the fresh fish area, where we encountered Seto Kaiba. I immediately felt the blonde behind me bristle in anger. The CEO just sneered at Jou and mockingly said, "The mutt's being taken out for his walk, is he? Hope you're being paid well to be his dog walker Bakura."

I instinctively knew that Jou was going to lunge at Kaiba, so I held him back. I didn't need Jou getting beaten up in the supermarket. After all, he knew the way to the Game Shop. Jou struggled wildly to get at Kaiba, snarling, very much like a dog, at him.

"Take that back Kaiba, you b******!"

"Oh Jou, you better not bite off more than you can chew, you little puppy. You better watch what you say or you might end up in the dog house!" Kaiba continued sneering at Jou.

I swear I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I went slightly insane at that moment, but one moment I'm holding Jou back and the next I'm punching Kaiba in the gut and hissing, "Urusei Kaiba or else!"

Two pairs of eyes stared at me like I'd gone crazy or something. Then I realized that I had just defended Jou, wherefore I don't know. Oh great, now I'm thinking in Shakespeare! Maybe I am going crazy. Wouldn't be surprised.

Anyway, Kaiba and Jou are staring at me when suddenly the man at the fresh fish counter comes and asks for my order. I turn gratefully to the man and ask for whatever it was Ryou wanted. Then I quickly walked away from the counter, dragging Jou with me. When we reached the check-out, Jou turned to me and said, "Arigatou for what you did back there. I guess I owe you Bakura."

"Don't mention it," I quickly muttered. And he better not either!

-----TBC-----

Yeah, kinda abrupt, but I didn't know how to end it. So, how was this chapter? Please tell me in a review. Flames will be used in my story "Stranded", which will be posted sometime in the future. That or for the barbecue Bakura's having.

Bakura: Since when was I having a barbecue?

Rowan: Since I decided I would write one! Now, Ryou, do you have the list of things to bring?

Ryou: Yup! Yuugi's gonna bring the video camera, I've already got the grill, 

Rowan: And I'll bring the water balloons!

Bakura: I'm getting scared.

Rowan: Oo, it's going to be so much fun!

Sakura: Well, while we plan the barbecue, you readers go review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Mr. Takahashi does (lucky duck!) Since I am not Mr. Takahashi, I can't possibly own it. **

AN: I don't think I got any reviews for last chapter, but whatever. Hope anyone who's reading this enjoys it.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Chapter 4**

**The Soft Side of the 'Cat'acomb Thief (Catacomb is the same as a crypt, tomb, etc. It's the same thing as "Tomb Thief", just has 'cat' in it. See a pattern?) **

Jou's POV

Bakura was quiet when we drove back. I was still kinda in shock that he actually stood up for me back at the grocery store with Kaiba. Why'd he do that anyway? He never cared about anyone but himself, and, when his host was in danger, Ryou as well. So, why'd he do it? It will probably remain a mystery for all of eternity.

Anyway, when we returned to Yuugi's house, we unloaded the groceries. Yuugi, Yami, and Ryou then entered the kitchen, obviously looking for food. Before anyone could blink, Bakura scooped the little white shorthair that is his hikari and took him into the living room, along with a can of tuna. I assumed that I was left to feed my two feline friends.

I opened up two cans of tuna, and one of the two black longhaired furries leaped up on the counter to get a whiff of the fish. A quick glance at the eyes and head told me which one it was. The crimson eyes and little yellow streaks on the top of his head marked it as Yami. Other than that, the two look just the same. They both have odd little yellow lines on both sides of their face, and multicolored ears, which are black, gold, and red. Their heads resemble their spiky hair greatly. The rest of their coats are a glossy black.

I quickly picked Yami up and plopped him on the floor beside Yuugi. "Patience please Yami. You'll get your tuna soon enough. Be mindful of Yuugi too. He's waiting very nicely, see?" Yami just stared blankly at me, well, actually, slightly behind me, to the counter I was leaning against. "Eh?" I turned around to see what Yami was staring at just in time to see Yuugi walking towards the cans of fish himself. "Gah! This is very uncharacteristic of you Yuugi!" Yami then jumped up beside his hikari and both attacked the tuna. I threw up my hands in frustration. "Fine! I give up! You are both being very strange, but it must be the fact that you two are cats. I just hope that when you're turned back you'll get your old personalities back as well!"

I then went upstairs into their bedroom and turned on their computer. I had some research to do.

Bakura's POV

I put Ryou on the couch and gave him his tuna. While he ate, I told him about what happened at the supermarket. When he finished, he turned to me, and I swear I heard him purr. /Maybe you've taken a liking to Jou./

What?! No I haven't!

/Yes you have. Why else would you have stood up to Kaiba on his behalf?/ he reasoned.

We had other stuff to get to and he was delaying us, that's all.This conversation was getting awkward. What was Ryou trying to say? That I actually liked Jou?

/Uh huh, suure. I believe you./ Now I was sure that he was purring happily, about what I didn't know. /Good, our plan's working./

_What _plan?I questioned suspiciously.

/Nothing! I didn't say anything about any plan!/

He actually thought I was that stupid. Really.

/Just your imagination, that's what it was!/

I was about to reply, but then Jou called me from upstairs. "Bakura! Take a look at this!"

"Look at what?" I yelled back.

"Never mind! I'll bring it down for you to read!" There was the sound of footsteps above me, then Jou was clambering down the stairs.

Unfortunately, he didn't see Yuugi resting contently on one of the steps. And Yuugi appeared to be sound asleep, though you never can tell with cats. Anyway, the next thing I know, the blonde trips over the feline and somehow I manage to get to the bottom of the stairs in time to catch him and prevent him from cracking his head open.

We stand there at the bottom of the stairs for about thirty seconds, though it feels like hours to me. I'm holding Jou around the waist and seem to be the only thing supporting him. I stare into those terrified honey brown eyes. They're rather cu- no, no, _interesting_ when they're terrified. Oh, wait, we're standing at the bottom of the stairs and gazing into each other's eyes! Gah! No, not happening!

Ryou's POV

Hehehe, they look kinda funny standing like that. I wonder if Bakura realizes that he has his arm around Jou's waist. I look over to Yuugi, who winks broadly at me and Yami, who seems to have joined me on the couch to watch the show.

Oh, look, they've finally realized how close they were standing and they finally move apart. Pity really, they look really cute together!

Bakura would kill you if he heard that thought Ryou, Yuugi informs me. I always thought cats communicated telepathically. This just proves me right. But, yeah, you are right. Jou looks really cute with your yami! Who'd have thought?

I smile smugly. Of course, I knew all along the potential chemistry between them. The trick was trying to get them to see it as well- not an easy task, when one considers that it is Jounouchi and my yami I tried to pair together.

My yami has a dazed look in his eyes and…oh, he just shook his head. His eyes are clear again. Pity. "So what was it you wanted to show me, Jou?"

Jou looks confused, but then he blinks softly at my yami and glances around, as if he had forgotten where he was. Then his eyes dart down to his fist, where a piece of paper has been crumbled up into a ball. Straightening the paper out, Jou hands it to Bakura. "He says that he knows something about them," he explains, pointing towards the couch and us cats.

Bakura nods absently as he reads the words on the paper. "'Jou and Spirit of the Ring, if you want to know how to return the Pharaoh and the others to their original form…'" my yami reads the first sentence out loud, but his voice trails off as he studied the letter more closely.

"Wait a sec," he whispers to himself. "I know who sent this- Malik!"

-----TBC-----

I reread this story recently and decided to finish this chapter that has been sitting on my computer collecting dust for awhile, so I hope everyone isn't too entirely mad at me for no updates for more than a year…I really am bad at updating…sorry all! Oh, and if you notice that the tense changes when Bakura catches Jou at the bottom of the stairs, it's supposed to do that.


End file.
